Night Kiss
by nightkiss2011
Summary: i know this story is not about the vampire academy books, i made this story up myself, but i liked it so much i decided to put it in my favourite book area. please look and comment. i have worked really hard on this.  P.S. no summary, just writing.
1. Chapter 1

Night Kiss

"Get up sleepy head!" yelled a voice in my ear. It was my 10-year-old sister Ashleigh.

"I'm awake" I moaned, "leave me alone!" I was tired after sneaking out of the house and going to a party all night.

"Mom said you have to get up now, or else we'll leave on the trip without you without you," Preened Ashleigh.

Oh my god! The trip, I totally forgot about it. I looked at my clock on the table beside me, 10:03! I'm supposed to be ready to leave in 7 minutes, and I haven't even packed yet! God, I thought, this is why mom told me to pack early.

I jumped out of bed and ran around my messy room, throwing random clothes into my new black suitcase.

I quickly threw on a sweater and brushed my long brown hair. I looked in the mirror; I didn't have enough time to put on any makeup but I ran a quick line of lip gloss over my lips.

I looked up and realized Ashleigh was still standing at the door. "Tell mom and dad I'll be down in a …." I stopped; I heard gunfire and my parents screaming.

I rushed into the hallway and stopped dead, there was a boy about my age, 15 or 16, with dirty blond hair pointing a hand gun right at me. I looked to my right; a guy in his thirties with black hair had an arm wrapped around Ashleigh and a knife at her throat.

I didn't know what to do so I screamed. The boy rushed behind me, clamped his hand over my mouth and grabbed me around the stomach.

I tried squirming out of his grasp, but that only made it worse, he tightened his grip on me so I could hardly breathe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashleigh squirming. The man whispered something in her ear, she managed a scream just before the mans blade went flying through the air and into her throat. I stared as her bloody head rolled onto the floor and the next thing I knew, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and found myself sitting on a hard lumpy bed in a cell, a good to god cell complete with bars. I tried to stand, but immediately sat back down, I had an awful headache and I think I had a goose egg. I gingerly touched the back of my head, yep I had goose egg. There was only one window in my cell and it was heavily barred. I took a second look; it wasn't a window but a Shute that went a long ways up to bring fresh air down to the cell. I must be a long ways underground for them to build that. No escape there anyway. In the hallway here was an old stool and a hook with a faint dust outline that looked like keys.

I heard someone yelling and I snapped my head up. I saw the older man dragging the boy by the scruff of his neck around the corner, "but you said that you would let me go once I helped you get the girl", yelled the boy.

"Oops did I say that Damien, well that's too bad for you", said the man. He opened the door to my cell and threw the boy in. "Look Sonya, now you have a cell mate" he called. And with that he walked away.

I scrunched into the corner of the room trying to get as far away as I could from him. He just starred at me with a sad look on his face. "Look," he said, "I'm really sorry about what I did to you a couple days ago…."

"Wait," I interrupted, "a couple days ago!"

He blushed. "Ya," he said, "I hit you pretty hard, sorry about that."

"It's ok I guess, you were offered a chance to get away from here and you took it," I said "I'm sorry that you got tricked back though."

"Wow," he said, "I thought you would hold a grudge on me forever."

"Right now I don't have the energy to hold a grudge," I yawned, "maybe I will later."

I laid my head back on the hard pillow and closed my eyes, as I was drifting off to sleep I heard him chuckle and start to pace around the room.

I had a horrible dream; it was the attack all over again, except this time I was the one killing everybody and I couldn't control myself, it wasn't me. And I killed Ashleigh as I woke up.

I jumped right out of my bed with every nerve in my body tingling. The boy jumped out of bed to see what was wrong. "Its ok," I told him, "it was just a dream."

"Are you sure?" he said with a worried look on his face.

Ya, I'm fine," I said reassuringly, and went back to sleep. It happened every night for the next week. That was the only time he looked worried. The rest of the time he had a look of stone on his face. "Wait, you never told me your name." I told him one night as I woke up terrified from the same horrifying dream.

"It's Damien. Damien Vashton. Hey, are you still going to have a grudge on me now that you slept on it for awhile?"

"I'm not sure yet," I chuckled, "let me think about It." I was in a talking mood since I had been silent all week long, "Where were you before you got stuck here?" I asked, I was starting to get curious about the guy who had been sharing the same room as me for a week.

Damien hesitated, "I was at an orphanage in New York," he said, "until Alexander, the guy who was dragging me, adopted me a year or two ago. I thought I had hit the jackpot; he lived in a huge mansion and was filthy rich. But one day when I was in his study, the one place he told me never to go, I heard him coming and I hid under the deck. He was on a call with someone very important, he kept on calling him sir and stuttering, they talked about how Alexander had just 'terminated' a man called Allen Jackson. He eventually found me hiding under the desk; Alexander said that if I wanted to live I would keep my mouth shut and help him."

"That's what happened with your parents, your father was keeping a dangerous secret that he had threatened to tell. It threatened my whole entire race…."

"Wait," I whispered, "what is that suppose to mean 'my whole entire race' am I suddenly from a different planet?"

Damien looked at the ground. "I…..I'm not suppose to tell humans about it," He murmured.

"What, are you suddenly not classified as a human now?"

He mumbled something under his breath. "Fine," he finally agreed," I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, I mean it, _anyone."_

"ok, I said," I won't tell anybody, it's not like there's anyone here anyway." I tried to fight back a smile, I don't think it worked.

He looked me straight in the eye. "I'm serious," he growled, "if anyone knew, I would die, and so would you. That's what happened to your father" I knew he immediately regretted saying that. Of all of the few things we talked about, he would never talk about why he had got ordered to kill my parents. The best answer I had got out of him so far was 'because, Alex told me to.'

"Tell me about it", I said, the smirk on my face replaced with a grim expression.

Damien thought about it. "Well", he started, "the first thing I should tell you about is demons, they are trying to control the underworld. "And no", he said answering my unspoken question, "the underworld is not hell; it is a group, a secret society I guess you could call it, that controls mythical creatures."

"Like unicorns and fairies," I joked

He smiled, "no more like vampires and warlocks, the fairies refuse to belong to this group, they say they don't want to be put under laws and rulers, they just want to be free." He looked at me and slid onto the bed. "Anyway, as I was trying to say, the underworld has been under invasion since the beginning of time, a warlock by the name of Anastasia tried to stop this. There was another race back then called demach. They were generally known for their fighting skills and their braveness, but their one weakness was that they were mortal. One day Anastasia went to their village with a spell that would give immortality to its charmer forever. She gathered all the demach in the village and said that if someone would give up there life their people would be immortal. They discussed it all day and night and no one would give themselves up for their village. Until a young woman heavy with child called Emmaline said she would sacrifice herself for her people. When they all agreed, they brought her to Anastasia. She was furious; she couldn't believe that with all the men, they let a woman sacrifice herself. So instead of giving the village the power of immortality she gave Emmaline the power, stripped all the men of their power and sent them to live with the newly developing race called humans. When the child was born he was born with the power of mortality enough that we was almost impossible to kill but would not live forever. The boy grew to become a skilled warrior fighting off the banned men from the village. And when he had sons and daughters, the new race of demon killers called dalmez evolved and to this very day they are still alive and fighting."

"Wow," I murmured, "amazing."

"Ya," he said, "that's what I said the first time I heard the story, considering we're both one of them I still find it hard to believe."

"Huh?" I said, "You said _both _of us."

All the color drained from his face. I have a feeling he wasn't suppose to tell me that. "Well," he started, "all the descendants that are left are my family, the Vashton's, and yours, the Duchess'. Your dad was the only child of the last remaining Duchess, and now you are the last, and as far as I know I am the last Vashton to."

We just stared at each other for a minute and I knew my face would be going beet red any time now. But our heads snapped as we heard steady footsteps coming toward us, we jumped up off the bed and Damien stood protectively in front of me. "Well, well, Damien," said a deep booming voice, "it seems you have made a new friend, have you not?"

"What do you want Alex," snarled Damien

"Just to see how you guys are getting along, you know Damien; I can't wait forever to get to the next part of the plan."

I saw Damien stiffen. I was furious. "You mean this whole time you were pretending," I was close to tears , "I can't believe I thought you were just a person who had a horrible life, but I guess I was wrong, your just a murderer who enjoys messing with my head."

I backed up as far away from Damien as I could. "Just get me away from her", he said in a cold voice, as if he was just following orders. Then Alex unlocked the cell, Damien walked out, and I heard a loud bang and footsteps as they locked the door and walked away.


End file.
